Appendix:Pokémon Emerald Walkthrough/Part 2
Route 104 (South) Walk south on the beach to battle a who is running around. |} Go farther up and talk to the standing by the . The Fisherman will battle you. |} The house nearby is the home of Mr. Briney. However, he doesn't seem to be home right now. Head straight up and you can pick two and two . Go left to battle a . |} Head up and into Petalburg Woods. Petalburg Woods Go to the right. In the empty spot in the patch of grass you'll find a . If you head down to go outside, you can find a . Go back in and head left and up to battle a . Up from him is a . Go right and up to find a man. He is a researcher from the Devon Corporation headquartered in Rustboro City. He is looking for the Pokémon , but is suddenly attacked by a member of Team Aqua. He asks you to battle in his place. |} He flees the scene. As thanks for protecting him, the Devon researcher gives you a . He then takes off quickly toward Rustboro City. Keep going through the forest and you'll be able to battle another . |} Straight up from him is an . You can't go further right just yet due to some trees that require the HM move . Head up and out of the woods to get to the north half of . Route 104 (North) Talk to the man near the Berry trees to get . The Berry trees contain two and two . Head into the building nearby, which is the . One of the girls here gives you the . Now you can replant Berries and water them, and they will grow back over time. Another girl in the shop will hand out one random Berry from a group of eight every day. Take the path on the left side of the Flower Shop and go up. You can find a in the grass. Go left and you can battle a . |} Near him is a . |} You'll see a tree that you need to down to get access to an . Head across the bridge and you'll be able to battle some . |} Once across the bridge, you can battle the nearby . To the right of him is an old woman who will give you a . The nearby Berry trees contain two and two . Head north now into Rustboro City. Rustboro City Head into the house to the left of the Pokémon Center. Inside is a man who is known as the "Cutter." He will give you . However, you can't use outside of battle until you earn your first Badge. Head into the Poké Mart and you can buy some items. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} In the southwest building, the boy inside will give you a free . Go into the house to the left of the Gym and you'll find a man who will trade you his for your . East of the Pokémon Center is the Trainer's School. Inside you'll find the man with sunglasses you met in Petalburg City. He formally introduces himself as Scott, who claims he's looking for battle experts. The teacher here will give you a . The building to the left of the Gym is the Devon Corporation. Right now you can't get past the first floor, until a bit later. For now, head into the Rustboro Gym. Rustboro Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} This Gym specializes in s. The Gym Leader, Roxanne, is a graduate of the Trainer's School. For defeating her, Roxanne gives you the , which enables you to use outside of battle. She will also give you . After leaving the Gym, you see a escaping from the Devon Corporation. The man you met in Petalburg Woods gives chase. Head up and talk to him and you'll find out the Grunt stole some and went east onto . For now, you can quickly make a quick stop to up north. Route 115 Go around the water's edge and you can grab a . Now go back down and east to . Route 116 Take the northern path to battle a . |} On the southern path you can find a . You can also battle a and a female . |} |} Keep heading right and you can battle some more trainers. If two of them lock on to you at once, you can face them in a Double Battle. |} |} |} A nearby is standing by the nearby house blocking it, so unfortunately, you can't go in. However, you can use on those nearby cuttable trees to give you access to a bit more of the route. After cutting down the first bush nearest to the house, battle the two trainers to the right. |} |} After defeating them you can pick up the nearby . Ignore the other cuttable tree and go straight left to battle some more trainers. |} |} Go around them and left to cut a tree down to give you access to some Berries: six and two . Below that is an . Jump down the ledge and go all the way right. Near the nearby tunnel is a man named Mr. Briney. Apparently he lost his Pokémon, Peeko, in the tunnel after they were jumped by a , who ended up stealing poor Peeko. Just outside the tunnel on the right side up the stairs is an . Head inside the tunnel to investigate. Rusturf Tunnel At the top of the cave is a . Head right and approach the and Peeko. He'll back off a bit, but approach him again and he'll battle you. |} He will give you back the that he stole and then flee, leaving Peeko alone. Mr. Briney comes in and thanks you. He tells you his house is near the south entrance to Petalburg Woods. He and Peeko depart. Make your way back to Rustboro City. Rustboro City Meet back with the man and you will give him the back. He gives you another in return. After this, he leads you into the Devon Corporation to meet Mr. Stone, Devon's president. Mr. Stone will give you a to give to a man named Steven, who can be found at Dewford Town. You are also tasked with giving the Devon Goods to Captain Stern in Slateport City. Mr. Stone also gives you a , which holds a map of the Hoenn region, data, and data. If you head down to the second floor, talk to the scientist in the lower right corner and he'll tell you that he's having success in developing a device that can resurrect Pokémon from Fossils. If you find a fossil, come back here and talk to him. After exiting the Devon Corporation building, a researcher will upgrade your PokéNav with the Match Call feature. To test it, call Mr. Stone. This lets you call registered trainers and Gym Leaders, and if an envelope icon appears by a trainers name, you can battle them in a rematch. Just as you are about to exit Rustboro City, your rival will be there and you can battle him/her. May= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } }} |-| Brendan= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 900 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Rustboro City pokemon=2}} align="center" } } }} After defeating him/her, he/she will register himself/herself into your PokéNav. After he/she leaves, head back down to . Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Walkthrough